La pequeña Lightwood Bane
by ProudLightwood
Summary: Series de viñetas de Alec y Magnus como padres


**¡hola! Tras leer en Twitter que Magnus y Alec adoptarían a un bebé, se me ocurrió hacer varias viñetas distintas sobre esta pareja con su bebé. Aquí dejo la primera, espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Su primer dia con ella**

Llegaron a través de un portal que el mismísimo Magnus Bane había abierto hacia su propia casa. Por el, pasaron Alec, con una pequeña bebé en sus brazos y tras él, apareció Magnus.

La bebé estaba dormida en los brazos de su nuevo papá. Tan sólo tenía tres meses y sus padres biológicos habían muerto en la batalla contra los cazadores oscuros.

-Alyson Lightwood -dijo Magnus a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Alec con sus largos brazos.

-Nuestra hija-el nefilim miraba a la bebé como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-deberíamos dejarla descansar en su nueva cunita.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la bebé, que estaba pintada de un rosa claro. En el fondo de la habitación, estaba la cuna, era rosa también, pero cubierta de purpurina. Al lado de la cuna, había un par de intercomunicadores y Magnus los encendio y cogió uno mientas que Alec dejaba a la bebé en la cuna y la tapaba para que no tuviera frío.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Te apetece pizza para cenar?-preguntó Magnus a Alec, que tras verle asentir, hizo aparecer un par de pizzas sobre la mesa.

El nefilim le dedicó una de sus miradas de "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no está bien?" pero abrió una de las cajas para coger un trozo de pizza y dándole un gran bocado. El brujo le imitó y al final, entre los dos se acabaron una pizza y media.

Se recostaron en el sofá, pero cuando estaban apunto de dormirse, escucharon el llanto de un bebé, su bebé.

Magnus se le adelantó al nefilim hasta la habitación de su hija, la cogió en brazo e hizo una mueca.

-Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. Alexander, dime que sabes como va eso.

-Yo... He visto como mi madre lo hacía. ¿Nunca has cambiado un pañal a lo largo de tu vida?

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba a la pequeña Alyson en los brazos de su querido nefilim.

-Creo que como primera vez, debes hacerlo tú...

Alec se mordió el labio mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el cambiador. Empezó a desvestirla y a quitarle el pañal. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al verlo. La limpió y tras ponerle crema, como su madre hacía con Max, empezó la pelea entre el pañal y él.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué ponen esto tan complicado? Cuando lo hacía mi madre parecía más fácil-dijo concentrado en el pañal

Por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba la forma adecuada de ponerlo y no ayudaba los comentarios del brujo como"así no" "darle la vuelta, ah no, era como estaba antes..."

Al cabo de 15 minutos, consiguió ponerselo y vestirla adecuadamente.

-Muy bien, Alexander, mira que guapa la has dejado. -Magnus le cogió la pequeña de los brazos y señaló el pañal sucio- Ahora, deshazte de eso

Alec le miró con el ceño fruncido e iba a decir algo para protestar, pero escuchó la pequeña carcajada de Alyson antes las carantoñas que Magnus.

Recogió todo y lo tiró en la papelera de la cocina. Miró la hora, para darse cuenta de que era la toma del bebé. Preparó el biberón y llamó a su pareja. Este se echó una gota sobre su mano, para ver que la temperatura era la correcta y se le ocurrió la genial idea de probarlo.

-Está asqueroso-dio una arcada-¿Seguro que esto es lo que tiene que comer nuestra pequeña princesita?

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro-vio que Magnus aún dudaba en acercar el biberón a Alyson-Por el Ángel Magnus, ¿quieres darle de comer de una vez?

Después de que la pequeña comiera, empezó la lucha de dormir a Alyson.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Magnus mecía en sus brazos a la pequeña, pero no conseguía dormirla. La bebé parecía más despierta que sus padres. Tras una hora sin conseguirlo, se la pasó a Alec. El nefilim comenzó a tararear una nana, que no consiguió dormir a Alyson, pero en cambio, el brujo se quedó dormido sobre su hombro. Tras varias nanas más, la bebé se quedó dormida sobre los brazos de su padre.

Al levantarse, despertó a Magnus quien para darle un pequeño respiro a Alec, le cogió a la pequeña y se encargó él de acostarla.

Y entendieron que a partir se ese momento, todas las noches serían parecidas a aquellas.


End file.
